


What's in a name?

by lunarperigee (nilavu)



Series: what's in a name? [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Geonhak's younger brother makes an appearance, also Geonhak supposedly has time travel and/or teleporting powers??, he might also be hallucinating, or at least it's supposed to be, please excuse the extremely long simile, so does his mother, the author is sleep deprived once again, the last bit is just me being sleep deprived, what else do I put here?, which is why Geonhak has 'superpowers', you'll know which one when you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilavu/pseuds/lunarperigee
Summary: Geonhak focuses on the group of boys before him as Youngjo introduces him to them. They, in turn, introduce themselves one by one, and Geonhak unexpectedly hears a familiar name.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Keonhee
Series: what's in a name? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922365
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	What's in a name?

A while after Geonhak left the last agency he'd been at, he had decided to quit being an idol. It was only by some weird trick of the universe that he was on this path again. Maybe it really was fate. But was it also fate to feel the keen sting of betrayal by people he thought he could trust? 

Geonhak shakes his head to clear it of wandering thoughts and focuses on the group of boys before him. He's more nervous than he would like to admit but he has Youngjo to introduce him to them. He bows and mumbles out a customary greeting. The others in return are also shy, smiling to ease the awkwardness. They introduce themselves one by one and Geonhak is slightly surprised when his brain registers a familiar name.

"Keonhee….you have the same name as my brother."

And for the first time since he's been introduced to them, he smiles.

***

There's no particular order in which Geonhak befriends the other boys. It happens smoothly over time, so smoothly that Geonhak can't even pinpoint when exactly he started to feel that he really fit in.

Youngjo, of course, was there from the beginning. The hand he held out that time, the hand that Geonhak held onto, now rests on his back, a guide and compass. The hand is reassuring and calming and simply _soothing_ , much like who it belongs to. (Geonhak was grateful to him, still is and knows he will be for the end of time.)

Geonhak is slightly surprised when he ends up forming a strong bond with Dongju first out of all the other members. Dongju is far more shyer than himself and the maknae to boot. To Geonhak, Dongju is just a kid and sometimes, Geonhak is surprised that he's older than Geonhak assumes he is (and yeah, Geonhak will admit that he has a soft spot for kids, so maybe that's why he spoils Dongju a lot). He's also the latest member other than him to join and is more unsure of his position in the group than Geonhak - Geonhak, who has wounds that run far and deep, inflicted by old friends. But that's in the past now, although the past does have a certain way of popping up into the present every now and then (Geonhak tries his best not to think about the things that happened nowadays).

Geonhak still can't admit that they're _friends_ when it comes to Seoho (no, rival or arch-nemesis might fit better, Geonhak thinks) but Seoho is his hyung, after everything is said and done. Because Seoho didn't befriend Geonhak in the normal, usual way others do (then again, his hyung never does things the normal way other people do. Although older than him, the other is a chaotic entity and it didn't take long for Geonhak to figure that out). No, Seoho decided to tackle and push and fight his way into Geonhak's trusted circle instead.

Geonhak doesn't realise it at first, but he's Seoho's only dongsaeng that sometimes calls him by name. It's not out of disrespect on his part - it's just the way things ended up between them. Seoho has given him enough leeway right from the start, even if it was unwittingly, and his hyung has never complained. Geonhak figures it's more comfortable this way, for both Seoho and himself.

Hwanwoong, although the shortest member on the team, is a powerful dancer, and Geonhak can't help but admire the other's sleek moves. They start bonding over their shared love for dancing. It also becomes apparent to Geonhak that Hwanwoong is a perfectionist. Geonhak admires that too about him (although not when he has sore arms and legs after late-night practices).

And Keonhee- Keonhee doesn't particularly go out of his way for Geonhak, he just is himself and that in itself, is probably what made Geonhak trust him the fastest. Sometimes, Keonhee just calls him hyung and it's enough for Geonhak to think of his own younger brother back home and be reminded that he now has two younger brothers both called Keonhee. 

***

It happens suddenly. 

Geonhak hadn't been expecting it.

It's nothing out of the ordinary, just a usual occurrence in the dorm, and he is sure that the other members didn't feel something akin to a cataclysmic event happening, unlike him. 

It's supposed to be a normal occurrence alright, but two things change that:

  1. Geonhak wakes up late after a severely tiring practice the night before and now he feels like his old wrung-out white t-shirt that's keeping the spiders company at the back of his wardrobe, and
  2. He hears his brother's name.



Geonhak isn't sure if those are actually the reasons but Geonhak is anyways suddenly transported back into his home with his parents and little brother. 

Geonhak is sure that he doesn't have any teleportation or time travelling powers so he makes a safe guess that this is some sort of deja vu or hallucination due to insufficient rest and lack of sleep. 

Whatever the case, Geonhak sees and hears his mother shouting at his brother to wake him up, they're running late, to just go and stop arguing, when his brother bounds up to him, hair standing up this way and that and shouting hyung. 

Except- it's not his brother, Kim Keonhee, at all, but rather his groupmate, Lee Keonhee.

In the background, Geonhak hears Hwanwoong shouting at Seoho for burning something while Youngjo does his best to calm him down.

Geonhak just sighs and glares when he notices Keonhee withering under its intensity.

"Um...hyung, Hwanwoong told me to uh, um, call you to try and rescue breakfast."

Keonhee isn't one to stutter so Geonhak tries to not glare at all. He sighs, and ignoring the increasing noise in the background and what smells like burnt meat, pulls Keonhee to him, resting his head on his shoulder. Keonhee is taller than Geonhak and like a big teddy bear and just so impossibly _warm._ Geonhak thinks he can't be blamed for wanting to fall asleep hugging him.

Keonhee stands still for a whole minute, surprised by this act of skinship, until he snakes his long arms around Geonhak's torso and holds them there.

In the background, the fire alarm starts wailing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got to thinking about how names influence people, for example, when I'm naming characters say, I don't tend to pick names that belong to people I know in real life that have a nasty personality or names that I don't like. So I was curious how it was to someone like Geonhak, who was betrayed by people he trusted, to want to and need to trust his new groupmates. So I thought it would be interesting to see how Geonhak might find it easier to trust them/open up to them more because Keonhee had the same name as his brother - something familiar, that reminds him of home and love and trust. A bit of a stretch, I guess, but I went with it anyways. I blame the last bit of the story on lack of sleep *_*. 
> 
> Oh, I nearly forgot, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ikeonheek)


End file.
